In the case of a vacuum handling device of this type described in the German patent publication (utility model) 20,011,839 an independent vacuum source is provided, which is fitted with a suction nozzle means able, on being supplied with a pressure medium, to produce a suction effect at a suction side. The suction side is connected by a fluid duct with a suction gripper, which comprises a gripper part constituted by a suction cup to be applied to the object to be handled. By the operation of the suction nozzle means air is sucked from the internal space in the gripper part so that the object to be handled is drawn against the gripper part.
The German patent publication (utility model) 9,215,404 discloses a suction gripper having a moving gripper part biased by spring means so that on application to an object to be handled a compensation of length of the suction gripper is possible. The suction gripper is kinematically coupled with a handling means and for producing the suction effect may be connected with a pressure medium storage means or a vacuum pump.
A comparable arrangement is disclosed in the German patent publication (utility model) 4,133,135 A1. Here a suction gripper provided with a moving gripper part is held on a robot arm, the gripper part being connected by way of a pipe with a vacuum suction system.